Brothers in DC
by Jemlela
Summary: A blue flu has hit DC and the MCRT team needs help; so who goes to help them. Callen's team of course. Can being in DC help the relationship between Deeks and Callen. 2nd story in the Brothers series. Please read and review


Gibbs looks to Bishop who is sitting on the floor behind her desk trying to focus. DiNozzo and McGee are not in the bullpen. There has been a bad case of something going around the office. A lot of the agents are on sick leave. DiNozzo and McGee have had to step up to a 2 man team and work their own cases while he works a 2 person team with Bishop.

Tim walks into the bullpen with 2 extra-large coffees; one for him and for Tony.

"Tim, where is Tony?" Gibbs asks concerned. The past few days Tony has been looking exhausted. Hell, they were all exhausted. It has been back to back cases for both sets of teams. Ducky has been shoving vitamins down Tony's throat so that he doesn't catch whatever it is that has been going around.

"Down with Ducky." Tim responds as he set Tony's coffee down on his desk and takes a long sip of his. "Gibbs we need help; we can't keep going at this rate. I really don't know how you and Tony managed a 2 man team."

"When Tony and I did it we didn't have back to back cases. There were more teams to take the pressure off so we had time to rest between cases. But you guys are doing a great job with what you have to work with." Gibbs answers as he goes down to Autopsy.

Tim smiles at the praise as Gibbs don't give praise often or freely.

* * *

Gibbs walks into Autopsy and sees Ducky working but no sign of Tony.

"Duck, where is he?"

Ducky points to his private office that doesn't get much use; Gibbs walks over and peaks through the window. Tony was fast asleep on the couch.

"How is he?"

"Jethro, he is exhausted. He really needs to rest. I spoke to Brad and he is concerned that with as exhausted as Tony is; there is more chance he will catch whatever it is that has our agents out sick and if he catches it will put him in the hospital. He is resting for 1 hour; you should tell Tim that he should rest for that hour as well. They need it." Ducky replies as he gets backs to work.

Jethro still staring at his sleeping agent; who is looking very pale and makes a decision.

* * *

Jethro storms into Vance's office while he was on phone. Vance would say something about knocking but he knows that it will fall on deaf ears.

"What can I do for you?" Vance asks.

"We need help. My entire team is exhausted and Tony is bound to end up in the hospital if he doesn't get rest soon. There are other teams in other offices; get some of them to help take the pressure off this case load." Jethro demands.

Vance knows he is right and he knows the perfect team. The LA ops office has more teams then Hetty's and he has been wanting to test them without Callen's' team there to do most of the work. So if he brings Callen's team here to help; he can kill 2 birds with one stone. Testing out the other LA teams and getting help here in DC.

"Agreed and I know the perfect team to help. They will be here tomorrow." Vance agrees.

"Who are you getting so quickly?"

"Agent Callen's team.

Gibbs nods and goes back to work. He knows the team and he knows Callen very well. In fact Callen is like a second son to him after Tony. Tim is also like a son but doesn't really need him to be a father figure as much as Tony always did. Tim has a mother, a sister and a grandmother.

Vance calls Hetty to make the arrangement.

* * *

Hetty hangs up the phone.

"Oh bugger." The timing is way off as she had just sent Deeks and Callen home. If she argues with Vance on his orders then she risks him ending the liaison position and sending Deeks back to being an undercover cop for LAPD. That won't sit well with anyone on the team especially now, after the big revelation that was made today.

Hetty walks into the quiet bullpen. Kensi and Sam were actually doing their paperwork.

"Agent Blye, Agent Hanna; go home and pack a bag. Vance is requesting your presence as well as Callen and Deeks in DC tomorrow. You four fly out first thing tomorrow. I will call you later with the flight information as soon as Eric books it." Hetty announces.

Sam and Kensi nod and grab their things.

"We will go by Callen's and inform him and Deeks about our travel arrangements." Sam says to Kensi as they leave the building.

* * *

Deeks had just got done telling his story to Callen when the doorbell rang. Callen gets up to answer it surprised by who was there.

"Well Marty, looks like we have company." Callen announces as he walks back into the room followed by Kensi and Sam. "Actually Sam I need you to do something for me. Come with me." Callen goes to his car followed by Sam. "I need you to take this too your house." Callen says as he opens his trunk and takes out the beer. After Sam loads it into his car he tells Callen about tomorrow.

"Kensi, what brings you here?" Marty asks as soon as they are alone.

Kensi smiles to hear her partner talking. "Are you okay?"

Marty shrugs.

"We have to go to DC tomorrow. Vance is requesting us to come down there." Kensi informs.

"Even me." Deeks asks.

"Yes you too."

Callen and Sam come back in. "Guess were going to DC."

Deeks shrugs; he doesn't want to just leave Monty behind and at Callen's house there is no one to watch him. He will have to take Monty home and leave him with his neighbor who always looks after him when Marty has to go out of town or just can't.

Callen's phone ring and he looks at the caller ID.

"It's Hetty." He tells the team as he puts it on speaker so they can all hear.

"_So I assume Sam and Kensi have filled you in."_

"They did."

"_Your flight leaves at 8 a.m. Oh and Mr. Callen inform Mr. Deeks that he will be taking Monty with him to DC. Monty is a police dog and it has already been arranged and a ticket will be waiting for him as well."_

Callen hangs up the phone.

"You heard her. Sam, Kensi meet back her at 7 and we will leave for the airport together. Marty, go get whatever you need for you and Monty to take to DC and then come back here." Callen orders.

The team nods and leaves.

Maybe in DC he can find a way to really help his brother and maybe Gibbs and Tony can help too. Callen thinks as he packs his bag to take to DC.


End file.
